gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Gamers Fanon Wiki talk:Roleplay Council/Denied misc requests
Ultra Facepalm Why do we have a roleplay council in the first place? It should be up to a group of people do decide what happens in the world of roleplay. If we do have one, we should AT LEAST make it UN like. At least they are a tad unbiased. If any of you had any respect for how the game actually works, you would let the roleplay word at least vote to see who should be in this, because frankly i dont think really anyone cares for just you admins to decide what happens in roleplay, especially if none of you actually ever roleplay. I dont wish to start any fights, i am just asking why we have one. - Jeffrey B :If you did any research on this, only two admins are part of this, and both have roleplay experience. The rest are not administrators. This is how roleplay is done on the wiki, and it probably would've never come to this if people weren't so out of hand earlier.-- 22:05, August 5, 2012 (UTC) :So lemme get this straight, you think the wiki controls how roleplay does? What do you mean by it never would have come to this if ppl werent so out of hand earlier? Your saying that wars need to be CONTROLLED? What the hell happened to all is fair in love and war? And answer my other question, who voted for these people to be in the RC? :Let me explain this, the RP council decides and controls thing for the wiki. You can go on the game and roleplay however you want, this is just to decide how things work out on the wiki. Most fan fiction rp wikis do the same type of thing, but are more restrictive. This was put into place because of the spam, vandalism, and fighting that was on the wiki awhile back. It doesn't affect anything in game, just on the wiki :'Voxelplox Ƭalk ' :Srry i had to delete ur sig because it kinda messed upt this. Anyway, i see ur logic kinda, but if Jack Bluehawk is french king in game, but Matthew is king on wiki, how is that working out? It doesnt make sense. :Not accurate. It controls roleplay on the wiki while acknowledging roleplay on the game. As for people getting out of hand; prior to this, people were constantly declaring wars, claiming territory like crazy, and in general, everything was barely organized. Voxel explains the rest. As for the people who voted on the council members: Blastshot started this and put Jack and me on it. I wasn't sure at first, but ultimately joined. We then nominated multiple users, like Goldwrecker and Garland.-- 22:22, August 5, 2012 (UTC) :Garland was an eitc dude, as was golwrecker, and blastshot. for parax and jack, i think their england-eitc leaning. What i meant when i said vote to see who should be in this, i meant a community vote, where users decide on who should be in this group. I dont even think one should exist, but since regular users have no power here, cant we just settle on something? ::Somehow I knew you would resort to the delusion that we only appointed them because they were English roleplayers. They were appointed because they were the best candidates. They were nice, they help other people instead of themselves, they don't seek power, they have RP experience, and they're generally pleasant to be around. It's nothing about what "side" they're on, and I'm tired of the idiots that go, "u just support england" whenever we do something nice for someone who happens by coincidence to be a British RPer.-- 02:13, August 6, 2012 (UTC) ::but no one likes this council :( :::#Like who? :::#Oh yes, they don't like it. Because they're not part of it. If they had a seat, they're more than likely to say zip. -- 02:28, August 6, 2012 (UTC) #i was kidding #thats a great idea, maybe we should have a representative from each country or group, or collection of ppl, and i'd be fine with this whole council. Jeffrey, you just seem to be fighting everything on this wiki lately, with no apparent motive accept a few I won't mention. My counter-arguments have already been mentioned above, so I will just move along to what I really want to say. I am giving you a sort of warning: Stop purposely fighting and questioning everything just to spite us, or whatever you are trying to do.